


Romantic Picknick

by Stilienski



Series: Playing the slash game [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm very sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Romantic Picknick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry

Merida went full out on their first date. She planned a whole day. She made a picknick basket with all sorts of yummy things. Some meade, some bread and different spreads and some fruit. They'd go to a perfect little spot in the woods on horseback.

She secured Voldemort's Dragon Dildo Horcrux safely on her saddle and rode and rode and rode, faster and faster, all the way to the clearing in the woods. They were both wet and sweaty when they arrived there but that didn't matter much because before they enjoyed the food they'd just enjoy each other in the cool water of the river. It was perfect. And when thedy'd finally had enough of swimming they were hungry enough to dive into the food.

  
Sadly Voldemort's Dragon Dildo Horcrux was such a messy eater that Merida had to clean the jam off of him. And her mother would kill her if she just wiped him off on her dress so she kissed all the sweet jam off of him. It was super romantic. If she had to marry anyone, she'd totally marry Voldemort's Dragon Dildo Horcrux.


End file.
